


paint me with stardust and call me a sinner

by TataniSky



Series: Ideas Graveyard [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataniSky/pseuds/TataniSky
Summary: "Yeah," she agreed, head tilted up to drink in the twinkling crystals that decorated the roof of their tomb, "space would be nice. There's no air up there."
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Ideas Graveyard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	paint me with stardust and call me a sinner

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Rape/noncon, drug use, underage, referenced suicide, dark fic, depression, abuse.

The wet smacking had become so familiar that Frisk usually never noticed it anymore. The cheap plastic watch around her wrist said it was 6:30 in the morning, which meant that it was time to live through another day. She pushed aside her threadbare quilt and silently rose from the uncovered mattress pressed against one corner of her room. She sifted through a small pile of clothing, sniffing the armpit of a striped sweater and deeming it clean enough, she took it - along with a pair of shorts - with her. 

Pausing by her bedroom door, she bent over just slightly so she could peer through the hole where a doorknob would normally sit. The hallway was dim and empty, though she could still hear the faint noises coming from the direction of the living room. She had some time then. Quiet as a mouse, she slowly pulled her door open and crept down the hall to the bathroom. The naked bulb sputtered as it turned on, bathing the small room with dirty yellow light. Mechanically, Frisk shrugged out of what she was wearing and stepped into the tub; the water, after it rattled in the pipes for a few heart-stopping moments, was frigid. 

Bracing herself, she stepped under the spray, clenching her teeth so they wouldn’t chatter, and perfunctorily began washing herself with a mostly spent bar of soap. She also reached out to grab the panties she’d been wearing, washing those briskly as well. She managed to shower in less than ten minutes, roughly wiping herself dry with her pajamas and slipping back into her damp underwear. She stepped into her shorts, noticed that these now hung loosely over her hip bones, and shrugged into her sweater - she didn’t need a bra, there wasn’t much there. 

When she looked into the mirror, tired brown eyes stared back, dark rings underneath making her look like she’d been punched in both eyes. Her hair was short enough that it would air dry quickly, so she hastily finger-combed it so it wouldn’t be a complete bird’s nest, gathered up her pajamas and continued down the hall - pausing only to throw her sleepwear through her open bedroom door. 

She paused in the doorway of the living room. There were three people there - two of whom she recognized. Her mother was sprawled bonelessly across the couch, head hanging off the cracked leather armrest, eyes staring vacantly up at the ceiling, looking as if she had no soul. Her mouth was half-open and she was making odd, disoriented noises. Frisk knew that she was high as a kite; she usually was. Her mother was completely naked, ropes of cooling cum splattered across her tits and belly.

Between her legs, spread obscenely wide, was an unknown man enjoying himself. From where she was standing, Frisk could make out the angry flush of his cock as he rutted himself into her mother’s body like an animal. He grunted and panted, sock-covered toes curling into the sofa. His face twisted into a snarling grimace, pulling her mother by the hips and pressing his cock deep, deep inside her as he ejaculated. 

“Enjoying the show, you little pervert?” Frisk blinked herself out of the trance she’d been in, slowly looking over to the adjacent armchair where her mother’s latest boyfriend was sitting. Though he was more of her pimp than her partner. His dick was out of his pants, erection standing mean and ugly against his belly. One hand lazily stroked his leaking penis, the other brought a glass of bourbon to his lips. His eyes were dark as coal, watching her with the intensity of a hunter eyeing prey. The glass only briefly hid the mocking tilt of his mouth.

The unknown man on the couch began fucking her mother again. The woman was so limp and out of it that Frisk only knew she was alive because she kept incoherently crying out ‘ah, ah’ as the man thrust into her, her head lolling side to side. 

“I have class,” Frisk said softly in response, eyes shifting just slightly so she was staring at her mother’s pimp between the eyes instead of directly into them. The man had previously asserted that he wasn’t into children, but Frisk had just turned sixteen and was now technically legal. She figured that her only saving grace was that she was flatter than a board and uninteresting to the man. Or maybe not - the way he was leering at her rose goosebumps on her skin and made her empty stomach cramp with nausea. 

“You’re not,” he said, “you’re going into town for me. I need you to pick up another package.” 

Frisk licked her chapped lips and curled her fingers into her palms until it hurt, hidden by the long sleeves of her sweater. 

“I haven’t been to class in over a week,” she tried to insist, even though she knew she shouldn’t. 

“Are you talking back to me?” he asked her, voice dangerous. 

“No… I…” he was up and over in only a moment, the back of his hand catching her cheek and throwing her to the ground. She tasted blood where her lip split. 

He reached down, grabbing her by the hair and hoisted her up onto her knees. Her eyes watered from the pain, but she knew better than to make noise. She was level with his waist and felt her heart begin to rabbit in her chest as he forced her head closer to his crotch. 

“You’re a lady now, ain’tcha? All grown up under the eyes of the law… your mother,” he jerked her head sideways so she could see her drug-addled mother. The man had added a fresh layer of cum all over her and was now watching the show with interest. 

“... your mother is a used up rag. She’s not bringing in as much as she used to, but you…” he pressed closer and Frisk bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood, reflexively closing her eyes when the hot, moist line of his cock pressed up against her bruised cheek. She held her breath, his groin smelled rancid with sweat and sex. 

“... you’re nice and fresh.” He paused so that she could imagine what that meant, “So what’s it going to be, girl?”  
Frisk swallowed down the bile that crept up her throat, managing to squeeze out an assent. She would go to the city for him. The man released his bruising grip on her hair and patted her twice on the opposite cheek, “That’s a smart girl.”

He meandered over to the couch, replacing the unknown man as he flipped her mother over onto her stomach and slid his leaking cock into her spent pussy, no longer paying Frisk any attention.

Not willing to further test her luck, Frisk scrambled up off the floor and towards the door, barely pausing to put her shoes on before she was out. She walked for a long time in a daze, feet automatically following the poorly maintained roads, and she only stopped when she came across the bus stop that would lead into the city proper. She lived on the outskirts of Ebbot city and the bus ride would take about an hour. 

As usual, the bus stop was empty so Frisk allowed herself a moment to just breathe. Fading adrenaline tasted like pennies on the back of her tongue and she viciously wiped at her swelling cheek with the sleeve of her sweater. She wouldn’t be able to go back. She already knew that when she went back to that place - it had never been home - there would be a stranger waiting for her. A stranger who would have paid cash to climb on top of her and take what she didn’t want to give. 

Frisk shuddered, feeling, for the first time in a while, completely lost. What was she supposed to do now? 

She sat at the bus stop for a long, long while. One bus came, then another, and another. When she came back to herself, her cheap watch told her it was almost one in the afternoon. Her stomach was growling and her fingers and toes were numb with cold. Shivering, she stood from her seat and began walking up the road, away from the city. 

Mt. Ebbot loomed in the distance. She found herself remembering half-heard stories of disappearing children and monsters - anyone who went up Mt. Ebbot never returned. Did they die? she wondered. If they didn’t, then where did they go? Were there really monsters up there in the trees? Was there magic? Another world, maybe? 

“Anywhere is better than here,” she murmured. 

When the bus on the opposite side of the road, the one that led up to the mountain, trundled by, she got on it. She was the only one on the bus, so she took a seat right in the middle, not wanting to talk to the bus driver who would peer at her through the rearview mirror from time-to-time, concerned. 

She avoided eye-contact. 

Some time later, she stepped off the bus and began following the faded mountain trail. Having been neglected for so long, the trail stopped soon after, lost beneath plant growth and dirt. She kept on ascending, stepping over tree roots and trying not to roll her ankles in her worn sneakers. 

The sun was low in the sky by the time she found the chasm. She stood at the edge of it, looking down into the darkness, but couldn’t see the bottom. 

“Are those voices?” she wondered, tilting her head as she strained to hear what had sounded like a whisper. Were there people down there?

“Hello?” she called out tentatively. She heard the same noise; heart racing, she shifted her weight forward thoughtlessly. The soft, moss-covered ground beneath her feet buckled. Her scream was swallowed by the darkness as she plummeted down, down, down.


End file.
